Closing Time
by Blnkmenow182
Summary: Song!Fic. Slightly AU I made everyone the same age/grade. Slightly Future!fic. Hope you enjoy


**A/N:**_ Hello Lovely's=] Yesh it is I once again. I have actually had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while and decided to finally just write it. I actually do plan on writing a multi-chaptered story, but my imagination is a dirty dirty drunk and likes to take off on me at the most inopportune times. Sorry if I offend anyone reading this who really is a dirty dirty drunk. I have also thought of writing a couple drabbles to music things. I don't really know yet. Guess we will see what the imagination bunnies bang out in my head. Anywhore… a Great BIG shout out to Willowfan for helping me with some of this. Check Willow out…(Favorited author on my profile) Great writer… and my actual Bff Jill=] Okay their name isn't really Jill but they are my bff=] Thankies again!_

**D/C:**_ Blah blah blah… Don't own Glee… Blah blah blah… Don't own Closing Time or Semisonic… Blah blah blah… But now I DO own YOUR SOUL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA*Cough cough* hahaahhaha… Ya you get it… Review and love and all that good shtuff_

_Love Peace and Chicken Grease_

_Kayte_

_~*~Glee~*~Closing Time~*~Glee~*~Closing Time~*~_

**Closing Time**

This was it. The day they all have been waiting for. The day they have worked towards for the past 13 years. Graduation day. The past year at William McKinley High has flown by quickly, with the past month flying by even faster, in a blur of last minute extra credit assignments, SATs, college applications, and finals.

All the seniors have already filed on and then off the stage with their diplomas, and now just the Glee Club was standing behind the curtain. Blaine Anderson was standing next to his boyfriend Kurt fidgeting nervously. Kurt looked over to him smiling while squeezing the curly-haired boy's hand.

"I love you, you'll be great." The blue eyed boy whispered, before pecking Blaine on the cheek. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand in reply. He then looked around the stage at the group of misfits that have become his best friends and family.

Finn was sitting behind the drums chatting with Rachel, Artie and Sam. Puck was tuning his guitar while having an animated conversation with Rory and Tina. Santana and Brittany were laughing at Mike's dancing antics while holding hands. And Mercedes and Quinn were talking to Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury by Brad's piano.

Blaine finally heard the feedback of the microphone on the other side of the curtain, followed by Mr. Figgins' almost monotone voice.

"Children, children quiet down. First off, congratulations again to the seniors of the class of 2012, you will be missed. Now for the moment you have all been waiting for; The New Directions!"

An explosion of applause erupted as Figgins exited the stage. Glee was actually considered cool and popular since they had won at Nationals, much to Mr. Shue's delight. He already had a full sign-up sheet for the next year.

The lights dimmed and Blaine sidestepped through the curtains onto the stage. He moved to his mark and a spotlight turned onto him just as Puck started playing his guitar, joined almost immediately by Brad on his piano.

_Closing time  
>Open all the doors and let you out into the world<br>Closing time  
>Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl<br>Closing time  
>One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer<br>Closing time  
>You don't have to go home but you can't stay here<em>

Suddenly the curtain parted and the rest of the New Directions joined Blaine, while belting out the chorus.

_**I know who I want to take me home  
>I know who I want to take me home<br>I know who I want to take me home**_

Blaine dance around and through the rest of the members while singing the next verse. He smiled at Kurt as he grabbed Mercedes and started to dance with her.

_Closing time  
>Time for you to go out to the places you will be from<br>Closing time  
>This room won't be open till your brothers or your sisters come<br>So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits  
>I hope you have found a friend<br>Closing time  
>Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end<em>

Blaine moved from Mercedes to Quinn, neither him nor the blond missing a beat as they sang the chorus again.

_**I know who I want to take me home  
>I know who I want to take me home<br>I know who I want to take me home  
>Take me home<strong>_

Everyone paired off with one another, dancing together while Puck wailed on his guitar with Brad and Finn backing him up.

_Closing time  
>Time for you to go out to the places you will be from<em>

_**I know who I want to take me home**__  
><em>_**I know who I want to take me home  
>I know who I want to take me home<br>Take me home**_

_Closing time  
>Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.<em>

As Blaine sang out the last line, he found his spot next to Kurt grabbing his hand tightly while the group swayed as Brad ended the song.

As soon as that last note ended, everyone in the auditorium jumped out of their seats and cheered wildly. Blaine laughed along with the rest of the group, basking in the glory of it all. He glanced up at Kurt smiling, and the taller boy pulled him closer and kissed him, not caring who was watching.

"Blaine Anderson, I love you." Kurt whispered against the hazel eyed boy's lips.

"I love you too Kurt. You'll always be the one I want to take me home." Blaine said as he smiled big enough that the Cheshire cat would be jealous.

Kurt just rolled his eyes at his dork of a boyfriend and kissed him again.


End file.
